Halo: Shattered Light
by iChr
Summary: The untold events of Alpha company through the eyes of Spartan A002, Shane.  Can't guarantee daily  or weekly updates because of school.
1. Run, Run, Jump

**Authors Note: **You should **only** read this if you've finished all of the Halo novels already out (Ghosts of Onyx).I got a 360 like a month ago, so I decided to buy and finish Halo 2 and it was fun. I already have Halo 3 pre-ordered and fully paid for, and I've read all of the Halo novels already out, and they were just plain amazing. Eric Nylund has to be one of the most genius writers ever... I got bored, and decided to write my own story :) . I don't own Halo or any of the characters. They belong to Bungie and Microsoft.

Chapter 1: _Run, run, jump_

January 1, 2532

"These past few days... Life has been really harsh... I don't want to be here anymore, I want to go home... Back with you... Mom... Dad... I wish you were still here... Only if they didn't..." And with those words, Spartan A002, Shane, renewed his self remorse and once again found another reason to continue fighting... A chance... A chance to get revenge against the same ones that killed his parents. The Covenant.

The morning trumpets played. Alarms went off. Everyone expected some sort of "day off" for it was New Years, and one brave kid dared to ask the instructor whom the other soldiers called "Mendez." Apparently there in the military, "Day off" isn't part of their dictionary. One by one, groggy and tired little kids got up early in the morning. They all limped into the bathrooms, holding a cup and a tooth brush, as if they were put through torture. Few by few, they wash themselves and get ready for the day ahead of them. Most kids always stood by their own friends. If anything ever happened, they looked after each other like brothers and sisters. Shane happened to hang around Spartan A001, Jane, and Spartan A003, Robert. Shane would've given all to protect them, and they would've done the same. As a family.

Once they were done, they'd immediately went to the instructions room in the camp, or the more popular with the kids, "Hell."

"Ok listen up!! Today, we've redesigned the playground... And you guys are lucky enough to be the first to try it out." Said the instructor

"That's what they always say... I bet they wouldn't like to go through this crap everyday." Said not loud, but not very quiet either, one of the boys in a different team.

"What was that son? You care to tell the rest of us what you were talking about? Or are you just too excited about trying out our new playground? Well today's your lucky day! You don't have to stay bundled up! All of you get to try it!" And with that, everyone groaned and moaned in agony...

"Don't worry. By the end of today, you won't even be able to groan."

"SIR YES SIR!" my team yelled.

"Now that's the spirit... You other dirt bags need to be like them. Playgrounds are fun. At least they've got that idea." In all honesty, the USNC's "playgrounds" are anything but fun. They were like playgrounds from hell. Just pure obstacles...

"Oh, I haven't even told you guys the prize yet! The winning team gets to eat a buffet. Anything they want, how much they want." He said happily... Everyone stopped groaning and talking and snapped into attention. Now with serious faces, they looked like nothing would stop them from winning first prize...

"You know what that means... Everyone else gets... Nothing." Bad memories... The past few days, the losing teams have only been fed crackers and milk during our learning hours... Not even close to enough to stop the killing hunger pains all of us were getting. We needed to win.

"Alright guys... We need a plan... We'll need to make one up as fast as we can after seeing this 'new course.'" I told Jane and Robert. They both nodded in agreement and said, "Free of strife." That was our "phrase." (Oly oly oxen free). That was our "all systems go" phrase. If anything was ever wrong, one of us wouldn't say it, and we'd immediately address the problem... "Good. Let's do this."

And with that, we took a step outside and the bright light engulfed us...

**End.**

**Authors Note:** So how'd you like it? I try to make it "Nylund" style :) I sure hope you guys like it though.


	2. Good Luck You'll wish you had it

**Authors Note: **Well there isn't a lot of reviews (1 :[ ) but I'll continue anyways. This is basically my own story, and will tell you, according to me, what happens during Alpha Company's training. If there's an error or something, please do tell me.

Chapter 2: _Good luck. You're going to wish you had it_

April 1, 2532

"It's been 6 weeks. We've made it through weeks and weeks of hell, and through that time, those that the instructors didn't deem worthy to become a Spartan was taken out of the program... Maybe they were lucky to be taken out. Maybe not. I'm starting to get the grasp of this. Maybe this is what it's like to be a hero. Living in dire situations and fighting for the fate of mankind. The stuff of legends."

"Good morning boys and girls! Today is a special day, oh yes it is. We're not going to the playground today, lucky kids. Today, we're going to actually give you guys a live exercise." And with that, the unknown instructor put on his some sort of metallic helmet. He looked like that green knight from before... On the day of our parachute jump, but his armor looked much more advanced. Much sturdier and seemed like it'd take a whole lot just to take that down... But this one had something else. Once he put on the helmet, it seemed as if he disappeared, but not entirely.

The whole crowd was wowed with amazement. As soon as the helmet was put on, his entire body went transparent. Like some sort of invisibility, but he was still partially visible. Flickers on his body temporarily revealed a part of him for about a tenth of a second. Not exactly visible, not exactly invisible. 

"Now we've already taught you guys how to use a firearm right?" We all nodded with agreement. A week or two back they taught us how to fire a standard USNC Magnum Pistol. Most of us couldn't control the recoil or fire correctly, but we eventually got it. Some of us had deadly accuracy. Just mentioning "firearm" in his sentence put a little fear into all of us...

"Well today, you're going to use customized Magnum Pistols that fire stun rounds. You'll all be briefed in the Pelicans as we drop you at your landing zone. All of you come and get one pistol and two clips now. Then get ready to get in the Pelican in 10 minutes. Good luck. You're going to wish you had it." He said, and proceeded to walk out of the large room.

There was a table full of brown blackish pistols and for every pistol; there were two clips of ammunition. Jane, Robert, and I went to grab ours before they started pushing and got on one of the Pelicans first.

"We need to stick together... Who knows what they'll do to us if we don't make it out of wherever we're going." I told them calmly.

"Got it. Stick together always."

Shortly after a wait, our Pelican lifted off in unison with a ton of others. One of the Pelicans stayed back and as we were flying away I noticed more of those armor covered men coming out and getting on...

"Alright. Here's the deal. All of you will be dropped off in unknown places" And with that the Pelican door slowly closed.

"This will be a live exercise. You see the five other kids around you? Well, you better get to know them quick. This will be a 'Team Slayer' in real life. Work together, take out the other teams, and make sure your team comes back in one piece. Got it?" We all nodded in unison and then proceeded to look at the other kids sitting in front of us. Can we trust them? I guess we had to if we wanted to get out unharmed.

Once we touched down, we got ready.

"We'll come pick you up in 5 hours! Stay alive till then..."

**End**

**Author's Note:** Great. Second chapter is up... Highschool is really becoming a really big pain in the ass... I don't have time to do things anymore!! And Halo 3 comes out tomorrow, sigh


End file.
